


Prove It

by SwiftEmera



Series: seblaine tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam claims that he can make anything he says come true, and Sebastian is doubtful. Still, he might as well play along. There's no harm in humoring him, right? That is, until Sam makes a suggestion that may jeopardise his friendship with Blaine. Still, Blaine seems perfectly happy to go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr prompt from anon: curse or blessing (#1 - everything you say comes true)]

“Come again?” Sebastian asks from across the circle, one eyebrow quirked ever-so-slightly. He shifts on the spot a little in an attempt to make himself more comfortable, because he figures Sam’s story (which is clearly utter bullshit) is going to be a long one, and there’s only so long that you can sit on a stone floor in your best friend’s basement without your ass becoming entirely numb.  _Seriously, Blaine, invest in cushions_.

“I’m telling you, dude. It’s been happening all day.” Sam says, his arms clasped around his legs as he sits with his knees to his chest. “It’s spooky. As soon as I say something is happening, it comes true.”

The rest of the circle is entirely silent, but Sam doesn’t elaborate. Blaine – sitting with his legs crossed into a basket in his usual spot on Sebastian’s right hand side – narrows his gaze at Sam, lips pressed tightly together and eyebrows crinkling his forehead in concern. Sebastian resists the urge to let a laugh bubble to the surface, because he can tell that Blaine is internally debating with himself as to whether to question Sam further or call in professionals so that they can drag him to the nearest asylum.

“Prove it,” Hunter pipes up, a deviant smirk on his face, and Sebastian shoots him a glare that he hopes screams _don’t encourage him_ , but Hunter just grins and wags his eyebrows in reply, before turning back to Sam. “Make me do something.”

Brittany watches the proceedings quietly, wide-eyed and curious, eyes darting between Sam and Hunter, and Santana huffs, fixing the blonde with the affectionate smile that is so often a feature on her face whenever she’s in Brittany’s vicinity. He fights the urge to roll his eyes, because  _seriously_ , when the hell is Santana going to stop dragging her ass and ask the other girl out already?

However, his eyes land on Blaine, and he feels his heart stutter in his chest a little, because  _damn_ , he looks good today. Of course, Blaine  _always_  looks good, but today his hair is gel-free, and he’s wearing less layers than usual – a simple grey t-shirt that clings to his body in just the right ways, and a pair of ripped, faded jeans, and,  _okay_  – maybe Sebastian’s a bit of a hypocrite, because maybe he’s dragging his ass a little, too.

It’s different, though. Because this is  _Blaine_. Santana and Brittany have been friends for years, sure, but Blaine is his _best friend_. They grew up together – they’ve spent pretty much every milestone as well as largely insignificant moments of their lives side-by-side – days by the lake where they’d just lie on the grass and talk for hours about nothing in particular, summers at the beach where Blaine’s parents own a holiday home, nights camped out in Blaine’s bedroom, both huddled up on the single mattress despite the fact that Blaine had bunk beds as a kid due to the fact that Sebastian stayed over so often. Birthdays, Christmases, Thanksgivings – it got to the point eventually where they were spending so much time together that their parents ended up bonding, too. They had become one big family over the years.

So it’s different - because Sebastian has a lot more to lose here. As much as it hurts to spend pretty much every day with the guy you’re in love with and not being able to do anything about it, he doesn’t think he’d survive if he were to lose Blaine completely. He struggled enough the two weeks that Blaine had left to visit his aunt in Spain. The most miserable two weeks of Sebastian’s life, if he’s honest.

“Well?” Hunter asks, shaking Sebastian back to the present.

“Uh, okay. Hunter, you’re running in circles!” Sam prompts, pointing a finger at the other boy.

“No, I–” Hunter interrupts his own sentence with a dramatic gasp, and Sebastian rubs his hands over his face with a barely audible grumble as the other boy springs to his feet and starts jogging circles around them. Blaine, shaking with silent giggles, grabs onto Sebastian and buries his face in his upper arm in an attempt to muffle himself. Sebastian feels himself flush at the contact, but smiles fondly down at him anyway.

When Hunter takes his seat, a little breathless, he fixes an exaggerated bug-eyed gaze on Sam. “Holy shit! It’s true!”

“No, wait! Do me!” Brittany exclaims. Sebastian groans, and he feels Blaine let out another shaky giggle against his shoulder.

“Okay. Britt, you’re hugging Santana!”

Brittany grins a little sheepishly, before launching for the girl beside her, and Santana lets out a surprised  _yelp_  as Brittany drags her to the ground, and even Sebastian can’t help the small puff of laughter that escapes him.

“Alright, Evans. Fine. You can make people do things. Try not to let it go to your head,” Sebastian tells him with a slight huff. “It’d be a shame if I had to rip out your tongue because it’s giving you too much power.”

“Yeah?” Sam replies, arching his eyebrows, a challenging expression set firmly on his face. “I don’t see how you’re going to do that when you’re too busy making out with Blaine.”

Sebastian blinks, and he feels Blaine still beside him. He’s ready to stop the whole thing right now. As hilarious as the entire ordeal is, he’s not quite willing to humour the blond by fucking up his friendship with Blaine. That’s a sacrifice he’ll always be unwilling to make, no matter what the circumstances.

The pressure of Blaine’s head comes off his arm, and Sebastian feels his heart sink a little with disappointment. Trust Evans to make things awkward and deny him of what little intimacy that he receives from his best friend. He feels Blaine’s eyes on him, though, and Sebastian turns to meet hazel eyes gazing back at him in wonder.

The world seems to slow down as both boys search one another’s eyes, and if Sebastian didn’t know any better, he would think that Blaine is seeking some sort of permission, which he seems to find through Sebastian’s bewilderment, because he shuffles a little closer, and all of a sudden, their faces are inches apart. He feels Blaine’s breath ghosting over his lips, and his heart starts drumming at double time in his chest. His eyes dart to the soft lips in front of him, and just after they do so, Blaine’s lips are suddenly pressed against his own.

He lets out a soft  _“mmph”_ , but when he feels that Blaine is about to move away and apologise, Sebastian moves his hands to cup the other boy’s face, and deepens the kiss, because all of a sudden, nothing else matters but this. Nothing matters but the feel of Blaine’s lips moving against his own, their tongues stroking together tenderly.

Blaine’s hands run their way up to Sebastian’s hair, raking through the strands, and Sebastian lets out a pleased hum at the pleasant sensation, trailing his own fingertips across Blaine’s jawline until his hands are settled on the back of Blaine’s neck, short curls tickling his fingers ever so slightly and Blaine lets out a stuttered gasp against his lips.

This is it – this is what  he’s been missing out on all these years. Sure, he’s kissed other boys before (and Santana – once – after which both of them realised that  they weren’t too keen on the opposite sex) but none of those kisses even remotely matched up to this one. This kiss is like an electrical current working its way through his system – filling him with bursts of energy and causing static to crackle in the air around them, but Sebastian is powerless to stop it, and he most certainly doesn’t want to.

Eventually, though, Blaine draws back, and Sebastian will forever deny the small whimpering noise that he makes at the loss. Blaine just sends him a reassuring smile, though, and reaches down to squeeze his hand gently, before threading their fingers together, and Sebastian can’t help the dimpled grin that he sends Blaine in return.

“Damn, even  _I_  can’t believe that worked.”

Sebastian turns to Evans, perplexed, because in all honesty, he’d forgotten what they were even talking about beforehand. In fact, he’d forgotten that  his other friends were there entirely, and quite frankly, he really wishes they would leave right now so that he can explore Blaine’s mouth with his tongue a little more. Now that he’s had a taste, he craves it like air.

Hunter snorts, nudging Sam gently on the ribs. “I told you they’d fall for it.”

“What?” Blaine asks somewhat breathlessly, wide eyes still focused on Sebastian.

Santana rolls her eyes, dragging herself to her feet and pulling Brittany up with her. “We knew that you two dumbasses would never get there on your own, so we figured we’d give you a bit of a push.” Then, she snorts. “I mean come  _on_  -  I know Trouty, here, can be a bit of a ditz at the best of times, but did you really think we could trick him into thinking he had magic powers?”

“ _Sam!_ ” Blaine scolds, but Sam doubles over with laughter, eyes crinkling at the sides.

“Oh my god. You should have seen your faces, too!” he practically squeals with delight.

Hunter claps his hands to his thighs before rising to his feet. “Our work here is done. Come on, let’s give these two morons some privacy.”

They both watch their friends saunter from the room _,_ laughing and trading jokes at their expense, and Sebastian would be angry – really, he would – if it weren’t for the fact that Blaine is still gripping onto his hand, and watching him with the most adorable confused puppy expression that he’s ever seen and he’s far too busy trying to work out exactly what wheels are turning in Blaine’s head. 

“Uhm,” Sebastian utters, at a complete loss.

“That was–” Blaine blinks a couple of times, and Sebastian chuckles a little at the flush that tinges his cheeks.

He curls his finger under Blaine’s chin, waiting until the other boy makes eye contact again, and he smiles softly. “Can we do that again? Like, all the time?”

Despite his show of bravado, he’s pretty sure he’s about to break out into a nervous sweat, and his breathing quickens in its pace as he waits for an answer.  _This is it_ – he’s putting it out there, now. This is what could either make or break them. But the sound of Blaine’s relieved sigh as he presses their foreheads together and the sight of the smile curling on his lips is all he needs to calm himself down.

When Blaine presses his lips to Sebastian’s again, Sebastian can’t help but be grateful for his asshole friends. They might have won the battle by fooling him, but he feels like he won the war, and that’s all that matters, really.


End file.
